Identify Venatori Agent
} |supertitle = Operation |name = Identify Venatori Agent |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Venatori Quest Banner.PNG |px = 270x360px |prerequisites = Continue Investigation If not completed before Demands of the Qun, and Krem survives, operation sequence fails/disappears |josephine_time = 24:00:00 |josephine_result = 60 Influence |leliana_time = 19:12:00 |leliana_result = 100 Influence The venatori agent is the smuggler |cullen_time = 24:00:00 |cullen_result = 60 Influence |location = Skyhold - war table |previous = Continue Investigation |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Identify Venatori Agent is a war table operation in Dragon Age: Inquisition. It is the final part of a logic grid puzzle in which the player must identify a Venatori agent from clues uncovered by the advisors. Acquisition This operation will become available to the player at the war table once Continue Investigation has been completed. Operation text Advisor suggestions Josephine - 24:00:00 Leliana - 19:12:00 Cullen - 24:00:00 Results Josephine / Cullen Leliana Rewards Josephine * 60 Influence Leliana * 100 Influence * * The venatori agent is the smuggler Cullen * 60 Influence Notes The operation text gives the player more clues for the logic grid puzzle: the Tal-Vashoth is not the bard, the elf is not the Mortalitasi, the dwarf is not the smuggler, and the target is the Fereldan human. The player's goal is to match each race given in Investigate Hunter Fell with a different background in order to identify the background of the Fereldan human (the Venatori agent). Each advisor will send the Ben-Hassrath to assassinate a different target. After Investigate Hunter Fell and Continue Investigation, all players should now have the following information, which is available regardless of advisor combinations from the previous operations: * The Five Belles of Hunter Fell are an Orlesian human, a Fereldan human, an elf, a dwarf, and a Tal-Vashoth * The Five Belles of Hunter Fell are a Mortalitasi, a dragon hunter, a bard, a smuggler, and an apostate * The Venatori agent is the Fereldan human * The Tal-Vashoth is not a mage * The Tal-Vashoth is not the smuggler * The Tal-Vashoth is not the bard * The Dwarf is not the smuggler * The Elf is not the Mortalitasi This additional information comes from understanding the following Dragon Age lore: * A Mortalitasi is a Nevarran 'death mage.' * An apostate is a type of mage * Dwarves have no magical ability and thus cannot be mages Since the player must kill either the bard, the smuggler, or the Mortalitasi, assume the target must be one of those three The key pieces of information to discover during the investigation are the profession of the elf and the identity of the Mortalitasi: In Investigate Hunter Fell: In Continue Investigation: Logic Grid Puzzle Solution: Bugs * If this operation is started before doing the quest Demands of the Qun, but the quest is finished while the operation is still in progress, the operation is also removed from the wartable and the advisor working on it will be unavailable for the remaining time. Category:War table operations